Rise of Procella
by GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella
Summary: Parker Liu is your average teenage fairy from Earth - who is now a freshman at Alfea College for Fairies. With a shadowed past, Parker is hesitant to open up to her "friends". But with the rise of Procella, it's up to her and her friends to save Magix.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is my very first story. I've been a fan of Winx Club for a long time, and thought I'd submit a story. Yes, this is a next generation story. However, not all of the children are the same age, and not all of the Winx Club members had girls. I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

"Thanks! Here's a 20," Parker Liu said, throwing a bag of Shyrs (1) into a taxicab. "Enjoy your day," the driver replied back half-heartedly when Parker slammed the door shut.

As the taxi sped off, Parker turned around, and made her way to the main building of Alfea. She had been so startled by the size of the building she had dazed off inside the cab, resulting in the driver yelling at her to get out.

Parker watched other fairies standing outside the gates, waiting to get in. She started to walk over to them, but first...

Parker pulled down the hem of her purple halter-top, and took out her small compact mirror. She then dabbed her lips with glossy pink lip-gloss. She smothered them together to smooth out the gloss. She checked herself over again in the mirror, making sure her pixie-cut black hair wasn't too messy, and that her mascara wasn't running from her tearful good-bye with her father. When she was satisfied, she began walking towards the gates.

Parker stopped and took her place at the end of the line. Then, she noticed that the girl in front of her seemed very… fidgety, for lack of better words. The girl was tapping her feet and kept glancing at her watch. After a few moments, the girl turned back and looked at Parker.

Parker was stunned for a moment. The girl was short for one, and didn't look old enough to attend Alfea. Not to mention her hair was a dark shade of magenta and pulled into a ponytail. Her violet eyes were also startling, and looked as though they could change from happy and delighted to deceitful and naughty in a second. Parker assumed the girl was going to say hello, but instead she only examined Parker as if she were some type of specimen in a science lab. "Um, do you need something?" Parker asked sounding a bit rude.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, you don't look like someone from any of the surrounding planets. Where're you from?" the girl asked.

"I'm from Earth," Parker replied. The girl looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I didn't know there were magical beings on Earth."

"There aren't."

The girl continued to stare at her with a distrustful look. Parker had to say something before this girl accused her of anything.

"I inherited my magic from my mom, who was a fairy," she explained.

"Was?"

Okay, it's official – this girl asks too many questions.

"Well, I don't know if she's still alive or not."

"What, she's gone missing or something?"

"Or something." The girl opened her mouth as if to say something, but a sharp voice intervened. And just in time too.

"Next!" The girl glared at Parker for another second before turning to face the woman in front of her.

"Hey Ms. G! My ma told me to tell ya she says hi!" the girl exclaimed, the skeptical tone in her voice gone.

"You must be –" the woman began looking at her checklist.

"Princess Demetria of the Harmonic Nebula, at your service!" the magenta-haired fairy finished for her, taking off her beanie and bowing down in mock respect. Not that Griselda noticed.

"Hmph. You may enter. But know this, you had better not cause any trouble, and I expect only the best behavior from you. Being accepted to Alfea is in honor, especially considering how young you are (2). It would be a shame if you made a fool of yourself and dishonored your mother."

Demetria seemed unfazed by Griselda's warning, and skipped inside the gates with her luggage floating behind her. After glaring at the young fairy, Griselda turned to Parker.

"Name?"

"Parker Liu."

"And origin?"

Parker hesitated. "Earth."

Griselda faltered for a second.

"I didn't know Earth still had magic," she questioned.

"Well it doesn't…my mom was a fairy, but she had me on Earth and…"

"Oh hush girl and get inside. I don't have all day," Griselda snapped shoving a schedule in Parker's face. She turned red before quickly walking through the gates. She hulled her luggage over her shoulder and continued.

"Now, there must be a freshman building or something," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, something hard knocked her over.

"Oops! Yo, I didn't even see ya." Parker rubbed her head before looking up to see a hand reaching out for her.

" Here, lemme help ya up." Parker nodded her head before grabbing the girl's hand. She was yanked back up on her feet with amazing speed.

"Hey hey, sorry 'bout that. The name's Grayson, from Mago (3). Ever been there? It's really nice this time of year. Though it's a lot more beautiful in the spring. So anyway, who're you?"

Parker was struggling to keep up with this girl's fast-talking.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Parker."

Grayson smiled, her grey eyes shining. Her sparkling white teeth contrasted greatly against her dark skin (on Earth, she would've been considered Native American). Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, exposing her pointed elf-shaped ears.

"Cool. So where're ya headin'? I betcha I can get ya there," the elf/fairy assured. Parker shrugged.

"Just looking for the freshman building."

"Cool. Follow me," she said, leading Parker to the rightmost wing of Alfea. She opened the doors.

"Ladies first," she grinned. Parker gave her an awkward smile in return before entering. As they made there way to the dorms, they walked in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what dorm you in?" Grayson asked, finally breaking the silence.

Parker looked at her schedule. "Um… 83B," she replied. Grayson practically beamed. "Yo, me too!" she exclaimed.

"Girl, we gonna be best friends. I can already see it," she told Parker, throwing an arm around the shorter fairy's neck.

"Yay," Parker said without enthusiasm as they continued walking to through the building.

Once they made it to the dorm, Parker immediately noticed the gleaming plaques on each door. She walked up to each one, and inspected the names on each. The rightmost room in the dorm had her name on it, as well as someone else's.

_Parker Liu of Earth_

_Venus of Linphea_

The room nearest to the door read:

_Grayson of Mago_

_Princess Demetria of the Harmonic Nebula_

_Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, right. It's that girl from before_, Parker remembered sourly. At least she wouldn't be rooming with the nosy little girl. The last door had only one name on it, reading:

_Princess Lindsey of the Binary Galaxy_

Parker wondered why this "Princess Lindsey" was allowed a room all to herself. Oh, well – that'll have to wait to later. She entered her room, and saw that a girl was already unpacking. The girl didn't seem to notice Parker, and continued to put all her possessions away. Her long caramel-colored hair was tossed over her shoulder, and blue eyes were quickly skimming over the items in the floral green suitcase. Her white midriff-bearing tank top contrasted with her tan skin.

Parker decided to take the first step to ensure that she would have this girl's friendship.

"Um…hi. I'm Parker."

The girl looked up from her suitcase to find whoever had talked to her. She gave Parker a curt nod, but nothing more as she returned to sorting her clothes. An awkward silence followed, and Parker cleared her throat as though to get the girl's attention.

"So, you must be Venus?" she asked. The girl nodded, but didn't say anything. Parker began to get frustrated. Does this girl have some sort of speech problem? She was about to say something else, but Venus sent her a death glare so terrifying unexpected, Parker wouldn't have been surprised if she had peed in her pants.

"Okay well, I'm just going to see if anyone else is here yet. So um…bye." With that, Parker practically ran out of the room. She bumped into Grayson on the way out.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning around to make sure that the fairy was alright. Grayson gave her a smile, before proceeding to tell her that Demetria gave her a peek of her mom's new album.

Parker was only listening halfway. She smiled at Grayson before telling her that she was going to check out the campus.

Parker hurried to leave the dorm. Maybe she could find something useful to do before curfew.

* * *

><p>(1) Shyrs is the type of currency I've made up.<p>

(2) Demetria is only 14 years old.

(3) Mago is Spanish for "magician" (at least that's what Google Translate says)

So, again, this is my first story. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and whatnot. Please review. Also, constructive criticism wanted. I'll try to update within the next week. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I managed to squeeze this chapter in before the end of the week.

**to baby5oh: **Thanks so much for your review! It made my day. I'm glad you like the characters. I try to make them as original as possible, yet not to the point were it seems they couldn't be like real people (even though they're fairies). As for Demetria - yes, I plan for her to be like a little sister. There are other children of the Winx, and they will appear later in the story. However, I can't say too much - I don't want to give away the story.

Hope you all like!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

After Parker had checked out most of the campus grounds, she returned to her dorm only to find Demetria and another girl (probably Princess Lindsey) sitting in a circle with everyone else in the living room.

They all turned to her, and Grayson immediately beckoned her over. "Girl, where have you been? We were about to start without ya," she exclaimed. After a moment of silence, Parker realized she was supposed to answer.

"Oh. Well I was just checking out the campus," she replied. She then stood awkwardly in the corner, and the room was enveloped in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, why don't cha sit with us girl? What, you thought you needed an invitation?" Grayson asked, a face bearing a wide smile. Parker didn't answer, but promptly took a seat next to the dark skinned fairy.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked softly. This time it was Venus who answered.

"Demetria suggested that we "get to know each other". So we have decided to talk a bit about ourselves." Parker heard a "you'd-know-that-if-you-hadn't-left" tone in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

"I'll go first!" Demetria exclaimed, waving her hand in the air like a madwoman.

"Okay, well my name is Demetria, but most everyone calls me Mimi. I'm the princess of the Harmonic Nebula, though you probably already knew that. Um, let's see…Ooh! My mom is Musa, and was part of the Winx Club. I inherited my powers over mu–"

Grayson practically threw herself at Demetria. "Yo! Back up! You're momma was part of the Winx Club?" Mimi grinned and nodded.

"Yup. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"_Cool_? Yo girl, this is wicked awesome! So, you and your family get a lot of moola?" Grayson asked.

"Uh, 'moola'?" Mimi questioned.

"You know; greenback, smackers, lettuce, dough, chedda. Moola."

Mimi stared blankly at Grayson.

"…Right." She looked around the room.

"Venus, you want to go next?" she asked the brunette. Venus shrugged, a motion that looked rather odd and clumsy when she did it.

"My name is Venus. Why my mother named me that, I'll never know. My magic gives me control over metals. I am from Linphea. My sister Pele is in her junior year here at Alfea. My mother also, attended Alfea in her college days." Mimi wrapped in arm around Venus' neck.

"Venus' mom is Flora. Our mom's know each other," Mimi explained.

"So, do your parents always keep contact with each other?" Parker asked. This time, the new girl answered.

"Yes. They contact each other frequently. I am Princess Lindsey of the Binary Galaxy, and frankly, I do not wish to be here," she declared. She had long magenta hair a few shades brighter than Mimi's tossed over her shoulder in soft waves. Her hazel eyes were rather large and moved at incredible speed, as if analyzing ever detail in the room.

"Aw L. Don't be so…snooty. You've got us! We're going to have a great time!" Mimi assured the older fairy, pumping a fist in the air for enthusiasm. Lindsey snorted, and Venus frowned, turning to Grayson and Parker.

"Excuse her behavior. Over the summer, she had received many scholarships to many other academies and schools. However, her mother Tacna had forced Lindsey to go to Alfea, saying it's 'for the best'," she explained.

"I am only staying for a year. There are many schools better than Alfea that I'd rather attend," Lindsey huffed, arms crossed over her chest and nostrils flaring. Venus rolled her eyes.

"Hey Grayson, it's your turn!" Mimi said changing the subject.

The elf/fairy grinned. "Alright ladies. So, as you know, my name is Grayson. I come from Mago, and I am the Fairy of Sight."

Lindsey smirked. "That's it? Even _my _powers are more useful than that," she sneered. Grayson narrowed her eyes.

"For yo information Miss I'm-Better-Than-Thou, my powers prove ta be very useful on the battlefield. I can see the future, pinpoint other's weaknesses, and see the very soul of yo being. An' just to let ya know, it ain't the prettiest soul."

Parker grinned. That girl's got guts. Lindsey huffed in offense. She stood up, and stomped out of the room. "I am going to my room. Don't bother me," she yelled before slamming the door.

Mimi whistled. "Don't worry, she'll come around. So, who wants to go next?"

Everyone turned to Parker, whose eyes widened and face flushed.

"Oh. Okay. So uh, my name is Parker Liu. I was born on Earth and lived with my dad. That's pretty much it."

"What about ya momma?" Grayson asked. Parker shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't like to talk about it," she said stiffly. Grayson nodded in understanding, but apparently Mimi didn't get the memo.

"Why? Did something really bad happen when you were little? Did she abandon you? Was she a criminal or something?" she questioned, the accusing tone in her voice when she first met Parker returning.

"Mimi! Don't push it. If Parker don't wanna talk 'bout it, we don' talk 'bout it," Grayson stated, a strict tone in her voice. Mimi flushed a bit.

After an awkward silence, Parker decided to speak up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early. You know, since classes start and all," she said. Grayson smiled and Mimi saluted her goodnight. As Parker left the room, she didn't miss Venus glowering at her. Something told Parker that they would be having some trust issues.

She flopped on the bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. She just hopes tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p>Sorry that's it kind of short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review, I'd like some feedback. And constructive criticism wanted! Toodles~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I managed to get another chapter out this weekend!

**to kama674: Yay! A new reader! Thanks for the review, it made me very happy. I'm glad you like the story and characters so far, that means I'm doing good.**

**to baby5oh: How ironic! I chose her powers to be over metal because it's connected to Earth, which is basically Flora's power. Thanks so much for your review!**

I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

In Magix, many portals had been opening, mainly for future fairies, witches, and specialists. Most came from nearby planets and dimensions, and were opening portals to _enter_ Magix. However, one young woman was going to open a portal to _leave _Magix.

She walked to end to the alley in the run-down area of magi, looking back to make sure no one was following her. A black cloak that fell down to her ankles shielded her face from sight, though strands of curly blonde hair peeked out from underneath. She was carrying a small backpack, probably holding valuable items.

The young woman reached from underneath her cloak and pulled out an amulet. It seemed be to made of silver, and a storm cloud with a lightning bolt across was engraved in it. The young woman placed the amulet on the ground, and proceeded to back up a few feet away.

She then opened the backpack and took out a small vial that contained a single drop of nectar. Smiling, she silently thanked her mother for that family trip to Selvalia. If they hadn't gone, she would've never been able to extract the nectar from the Transportalia flower. She also thanked her mother for forcing her to go to Magix, something about saying hi to old friends (whatever that means).

"Now, with the help of the Queen of Descrution, I'll become the most powerful being in the magical dimension!" the woman cackled.

She opened the vial and poured the drop of nectar on the amulet, then stepped back. After a minute, nothing had happened.

"What! It should've opened the portal!" she screamed in frustration. Then she took out a large, heavy book from the backpack. She quickly skimmed through pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"Let's see here," she mumbled while reading the page, "I've got the Amulet of Ashut…and a single drop nectar from the rare Transportalia flower…but that's all I need! Ugh! Where are the instructions…Alright, I placed the amulet on a clean, clear spot on the ground… I poured a single drop of pure nectar from the Transportalia. But why won't it work?"

She quickly skimmed over the page again. "I read all the instructions, why won't it– wait, what's this?" At the very bottom of the page, written in tiny letters it said:

_*Magic is needed to change the nectar to __**pure**__ nectar._

The woman threw the book on the ground and yelled in frustration. "Now I have to go back to Selvalia to get more nectar, and I've got to get some stupid magic to make it work!"

She screamed like a five year-old having a temper tantrum.

"I…HATE THIS! I will take over… THE ENTIRE MAGICAL DIMENSION!"

* * *

><p>Back at Alfea, classes had already started, and Parker was having trouble keeping up. She had had a hard time trying to fall asleep, considering all that had been on her mind (and not to mention Venus's snoring).<p>

She remembered when she was first informed about Alfea – she had been ten years old. Her dad had been looking through a photo album – probably to find all the pictures with Parker's mom on them.

She was going to ask if she could look at the pictures, but then he had started mumbling about her mother, and well… she couldn't help but listen. So she remained hidden in that some hallway of their apartment, listened to her father in the living room.

She could barely hear what he was saying, only catching snippets of his sentences.

"Her Alfea friends…that Red Fountain guy…could've gotten her back."

Parker didn't understand what 'Alfea' was, or 'Red Fountain' was. But a few days later when she confronted her father about it, he had only said Alfea was a school for fairies. No mention of her mother - or that Red Fountain place - at all.

Then came that faithful summer day. She had been retrieving the mail, when that letter arrived. There was no return address, and the letter was filled with strange money and a single piece of paper.

The paper was typed, and read:

_I've sent you money to attend Alfea. Please go, for me. I love you._

Parker had thought it was a joke, but when she showed it to her father, he had told her it was all real, and probably came from her mother.

Now that she thinks about it, the fact that it might've come from her mother was probably the only reason Parker had went to Alfea at all.

But what if the letter hadn't come from her mother? And if it did, then it must mean she's alive, still living and breathing. But where was she? And–

"Miss Parker, are you paying attention?" Wizgiz asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Parker gasped and quickly stood up straight in her seat.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said, "I was just… thinking."

"About what color to change your hair?" he questioned, jumping on top of her desk.

"Um…yes?"

Wizgiz frowned. "Well then why is your hair still black?" he asked.

"Oh…right." Parker closed her eyes, and concentrating on turning her hair a different color...any color...like red.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror in front of her. She groaned. Her hair was still black, and nothing had changed. A few other girls giggled and whispered to each other.

"I heard she's the girl from Earth."

"Yeah, she probably doesn't have any magic at all."

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was true."

Parker tried to ignore the whispers and giggles, and instead focused on changing her hair color. She looked around the classroom to see how everyone else was doing. Deme– er, _Mimi, _had taken off her baseball cap and her hair was now green.

Parker turned to her left, where Venus was sitting. The quiet fairy had managed to turn her hair black, and was smiling in the mirror, muttering, "I look like Dad."

Grayson was all the way in the front, and had only been able to turn her hair a few shades lighter. The elf/fairy frowned in the mirror and began to try again.

Parker sighed. At least Grayson was able change her hair at all. Wizgiz walked up to Lindsey, who was busy reading a book on Potionology.

"Miss Lindsey, may I ask why you haven't even started the exercise yet?" he asked.

Lindsey didn't look up from her book. After a moment, she put down the book. A blasé look was plastered on her face, and she gave a sigh. Rolling her eyes, she used magic to change her hair. Instead of a bright magenta, her hair was dark violet and even pinned up an in elegant bun.

She gave Wizgiz an 'is that all?' face. Wizgiz gave a brief nod before jumping on another girl's desk, scaring the willies out of her.

Parker groaned. She'd never figure this spell out.

* * *

><p>Classes the rest of the day were rather boring. Most teachers simply explained their procedures and the schedule for the year. Parker knew that Magiphilosophy was going to be a bore, though it was only class that Lindsey seemed interested in. Venus had quickly taken a liking to Etiquette, but Mimi hadn't exactly left the best impression for Professor DuFour.<p>

Grayson was particularly into Battle Class, ready to put her powers to the test. However, none of the classes help Parker's interest. Perhaps she'll get more into them within the next few weeks.

As the girls entered the dorm, Grayson flopped on her bed.

"I don' know 'bout you girls, but I'm bushed!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"We did not even do anything today," Lindsey stated with a raised eyebrow. Grayson shrugged.

"Ooh! I know what we should do!" Mimi shrieked, frantically waving her hand in the air like it was the end of the world. The girls all turned to her.

"We should head on over to Magix! See the sights, you know?" The girls all looked at each other, smiles creeping up on their faces.

"Well, I suppose so…" Lindsey muttered.

"It's settled then! We gonna have a great time, don' ya agree ladies?" Grayson smiled, throwing her arms around Parker's and Venus's necks.

"Well, then. If we are going to go to Magix, we should get on our way," Lindsey declared.

All of the girls nodded and began to exit the dorm. Venus stopped on the way out to look back at Parker.

"So, what happened in Wizgiz's class?" she asked the Earth fairy. Parker froze.

"Oh, well…I had just been thinking…about…uh, back home. Yeah, back home." _Smooth._

Venus raised an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced. Parker shifted uneasily – she hated lying.

"I mean, don't you ever get a little homesick?"

The question took Venus off guard.

"I-I do not know w-what you are talking about," she stuttered. Now Parker was suspicious. Did something big happen to Venus on Linphea? Something she didn't want to talk about?

"Come on, the girls are waiting," the fairy of metal said, veering off subject. She quickly left the room, Parker on her heels. Whatever it was, she would have to find out later.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. It's been raining all day, and if the same thing happens tomorrow I'll probably be able to update sooner than I thought. Please review, I'd like to know what you'll think! Until then, bye-bye~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for my...what? 2 month long absence? God, I'm such a horrible person. But I've been so busy with school and all that jazz. Anyway on a happier note, my birthday was 2 days ago! Yea! Okay, moving on.

**roxy fan 4 ever: Thanks so much for your comment! I'm glad you like the girls so far. I'm glad I've got you in suspense. And I have a really special plan for Parker. Mwuhaha! Anyway, thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Pele sighed. Today was not her day. First, she got stuck with Amato (1) of Popularis as a roommate. Major letdown. With a Popularis Princess in her dorm, she may as well not even exist.

"You're with the prince of Sparks-Erakylon? No way!" one of Pele's unnervingly upbeat dorm mates squealed. Pele could just sense Amato's oh-so-delicate smile.

"Well, yes. I feel like the luckiest fairy in the world," Amato exclaimed, and let out her trademark princess giggle. Pele fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wondered if her younger sister Venus was in a similar situation.

"Hey, it's Pele, right?" Pele looked up. In front of her was a surprisingly tall fairy with long hot pink hair that popped against her mocha skin. Her bright green eyes rivaled those of Pele's herself, but gave the girl a kind and gentle look.

"Um, yeah. Pele of Linphea. That's me!" Pele responded. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so pathetic. The other fairy smiled.

"I'm Tablita. Princess of Hopi's Outer Rings. Nice to meet you," the other fairy said. After a few moments of silence, the two fairies turned to watch the other girls giggle and gossip over Amato's love life. Tablita turned to Pele with a knowing smile.

"Wanna ditch?"

Pele had never been happier.

* * *

><p>Parker felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion. In a grand total of two hours, Grayson had managed to bombard two-thirds of all the stores in Magix. None of the girls suspected she was into shopping, much less <em>was<em> a shopaholic.

"Hey G?" Mimi's voice was small and muffled against the growing towering of boxes she was holding.

"Hmm?" Grayson hummed, her attention diverted elsewhere.

"Do you even listen to-" Mimi glanced at the CD case Grayson was holding, "The Elves of Móshù?"

Grayson rolled her eyes. "No, but it's never too late ta try new things. Ya know, keep in touch with your fellow elves," she stated, and walked over to the cash register.

Parker sighed. Maybe she would've been better off if she had went with Venus to that café she had gone to. Then again…it's rumored that only witches hang out there. Maybe Venus had witch friends.

_Doesn't sound like a far-fetched idea, _Parker thought. _I mean, she'd probably get along better with witches who don't really care about you than fairy princesses who demand to know your life story when you first meet._

"Yo Parker?"

The brunette was aroused from her thoughts by Grayson's worried voice.

"Huh?" she spoke stupidly. "I mean, what do you need?" she corrected.

Grayson narrowed her eyes. "Ya kinda spaced out while I was talking," she explained. Parker blushed.

"Oh, did I? Sorry, I was just thinking…what…were you saying?" she asked.

"Well, Mimi here was thinking that we should go an' meet up with Venus and Lindsay at that pizza parlor we saw a bit back. Don't cha think it's a good idea?" the elf/fairy inquired.

Parker nodded. "Yeah, sounds cool. Listen…I have to call my dad back on Earth. How about you round up the others and I'll meet you there. Okay?"

Mimi nodded, though you couldn't really tell with all of Grayson's bags and boxes towering over her. "Okay then! Come on, let's go Grayson!" she shrieked, and dragged the older fairy away.

Parker sighed, and took out her Inter-Realm calling card. She had to walk two blocks before finding the nearest phone booth. She dialed her father's number, and a few seconds later he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me – Parker." She could feel her dad smiling through the phone.

"Oh, hi Parker. How's it going over there?" her dad asked.

"It's okay. The girls in my dorm are uh… interesting to say in the least," she explained.

"Well, that's nice…I suppose," her father said. An awkward silence followed, and Parker found herself wishing that her father would hang up already. He never really talked much. But then again, he never really had much to talk about.

"'You know sweetheart, your friend Ally told me about this music festival that's happening soon here. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to attend?" her dad asked.

Parker smiled. The one thing that she and her dad had in common was their love for music.

"Really? What are they going to have?" she asked.

And suddenly, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>"So I dumped Derek yesterday. I just felt like we weren't really…compatible you know? I mean, I always thought he was kind of after me just 'cause I was pretty, but then I was actually stupid enough to give him a chance. And when I think back, it just made me seem like a total Alfea pixie – no offense, V. But you know those pixies are always throwing themselves at guys and…V? Are you even listening?"<p>

Venus was pulled back to reality. "Hm? Oh, sorry Kaila. I was just…thinking."

"About who I wonder?" Kaila asked, leaning over the table with a knowing smirk. Venus glared at her.

"No one."

"Liar."

Venus scowled and turned her head the other way.

"Listen V, I'm your best friend. No one else knows you like I do. And I know that the whole, 'I don't care' attitude is just an act. And _you _know that you can talk to me about anything. So stop sulking and start talking."

Venus kept her mouth shut.

Kaila sighed. "Listen, if it's about what happened with you-know-who on Linphea, then stop thinking about it. I'm a _witch _remember? And if anyone is capable of pulling of the perfect revenge, it's me. So just say the word and I'll already be reciting my worst curse yet."

Venus slowly brought her head to face Kaila. Blue eyes met brown, and a small smile slowly crept up on Venus's face.

"Well then, I propose you start reciting that curse."

The two girls let out a warm, hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>Lindsey sighed, examining the different phones at "<em>Inter-Realm Phones R Us".<em>

_ "_My dog could make a better phone," she exclaimed, shaking her head in dismay.

"Oh well, I should go," she thought looking at her watch. She left the store and headed to the pizza parlor the other girls decided to meet up at.

On the way, she bumped into a blonde girl who was walking at 50 miles per hour, resulting in them ending up in tangled mess on the floor.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, grabbing a nearby streetlight to get up. Lindsey scoffed, sprawled out on the floor scoffed.

The girl held her hand out for Lindsey to grab. Once she was back on her feet, Lindsey took a closer look at the girl's face.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked. The girl's cyan blue eyes widened and she looked at her feet.

"Uh, I don't believe so…" she muttered. Lindsey examined the girl's curly blonde hair that looked so familiar.

"I suppose not. Well, I'll be on my way," the technology fairy said and started walking to the pizza parlor.

However, she couldn't get the girl's curly blonde head out of her mind. Where has seen her before? And what was she doing here?

(1) Amato means "loved", which seems fitting for a Popularis princess.

* * *

><p>So, sorry if this chapter was pretty crappy, but I tried my best. Well, please let me know what you think. Ta-ta for now!<p> 


End file.
